Kira Ford's Journal
by Petra Pen
Summary: Kira's journal somehow winds up in Tommy's breifcase what would happen he reads it and reveals her deepest secrets. Written along side Tommy Oliver's Journal. COMPLETE!
1. That's Not Mine

**AN I am writing this right along side Tommy Oliver's Journal. So when I update one I should update the other.**

**Kira Ford's Journal**

That was all the entire first page said as he stared at the book in his lap. It had somehow gotten into his briefcase while he had not been looking. He knew he shouldn't have but he turned the page.

_Tuesday August 10, 2006_

_Today started out as a good day. It was the first day of my junior year why shouldn't it be a good day? Then it went down hill and then an event happened that changed my life. I was playing my guitar like normal when the new principle Principle Randall, I think, gave me **detention, detention **of all things for playing my guitar on campus. That was all an fine until detention started. Conner McKnight and Ethan James also had detention Ethan for setting the school sprinkles off and Conner well he really didn't come out and say what he got detention for but it was probably something stupid just like the dumb jock he is. Ugg he irritates me! Well we went to the museum and Dr. O, who was in charge of detention and is my third period science teacher, said that if we found any interesting we could have the rest of the day off. Well we found something interesting alright. We some how or another found our way into his basement were he had three Dino Gems. We 'bonded' with the gems and we took up the Dino Thunder morphers. I am the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger with the power of the Petra Zord. I think I have a crush on Dr. O but then again, what female student of good old Reefside High doesn't, although that will never leave these pages. No one will every find that out I would be mortified. Well it's getting late and I need to get to sleep I have school tomorrow._

Tommy stared at the journal he held in his lap with a sense of awe and a renewed vigor to finish reading it.


	2. August 11 thur 23 2004

**AN: Your in luck some of you wanted longer chapters. Well while I am downloading MMPR the Movie and Turbo the movie I am going to work on this! I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you continue to like it! Also expect a MMPR AMV or two out of me by tomorrow! Also for those who don't know I have around twenty Kirommy AMV's on my site so go check them out if you like this story or pairing! AU **

_Wednesday August 11, 2004 _

_School went well today. I had a renewed interest in Dr. O's class so it was actually fun. Conner and Ethan were acting like teenage boys so nothing new there. Mesogog attached again but we defeated him after a two hour battle or at least that's how it felt. It may have been at the most an hour. That was at twelve twenty this morning so I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I have a feeling I should get used to that. Note the irony there. When I finally got to sleep I dreamed about him a lot. I woke up sweating this morning and I was wet so I had to shower again before I went to school. The world has got to be coming to an end. Not only was I wet. I was wet over a teacher! I, Kira Ford, was wet over Dr. Tommy Oliver. I CANNOT BELIVE IT! I have to go my mom is calling me down to dinner. I'll write more later._

_Kira Ford_

Tommy smiled at that entry and then kept reading.

_Sunday August 22, 2004 _

_Sorry it's been so long since I have written. Life seems to catch up to you when your going twenty four seven. We have started weekly training sessions with Dr. O. I enjoy them. I learn a lot more one on one though. It wears us all out but it helps us when we go against Mesogog. It seems he, Mesogog that is, is getting stronger and stronger as we fight him, the more we fight the stronger he seems to become. I don't like that, not one bit. I'm scared, diary, for the first time in my life I am scared of love. I like him a lot yet I cannot say anything. Though I know it is wrong, I still like him. I don't know how this happened. But it did and it's tearing me up inside, if I don't do something soon I'm going to go crazy. It's that bad, diary. I have to go my Morpher just went off._

_Kira Ford_

Tommy looked at the book in shock. At first he thought it was a silly crush but the more he read the more he's thought began to change. Sure

lots of girls in his class had a crush on him, but something told him this was different somehow. He didn't know why but he knew it was different.

_Monday August 23, 2004_

_Another day, another battle, another training session. During our last battle Dr. O became a ranger again with the Black Dino Gem. Out of all three of those the training session would have been the **most **interesting. None of the guys showed, but then again it was a last minute practice. We started out with what we had ended the last training session with which was protecting all your sides while still fighting to defeat your enemy. Afterwards since the guys weren't there we went onto some more guy against girl unfair advantages type deal. Let's just say it was interesting. He grabbed me right off the bat and pinned me. I couldn't move, so he told me to try and get out of it. I did but it put us in a rather peculiar position. Dr. O was flush up against me and it excited me in a since that his body noticed and responded on it's own accord apparently because he went hard in about two minutes flat. He noticed but he didn't pull off me. Instead he grounded against me and pushed me up against the tree and kept grinding me, kissing the base of my neck. My body responded on it's own accord and his hand went under my shirt. When my freaking alarm clock went off!!!!! I had thought it was real it made me so frustrated. What I want could never happen though, so why do I still want him so bad? Why do I still dream about him every night? Why is he what keeps me going from day to day? Why? Why? Why? My life is so unfair! Then again life as a Power Ranger is never normal. My brother is going to jail again. I'm not surprised at that he cannot stay out of trouble. I've gotten to were I don't care anymore. He got in this mess on his own he can get out on his own. Back to a happier topic, I think Petra has been trying to connect with me! It's exciting. I talked to Dr. O about it and he told me about how he and his friends got their nijjite spirits and that is what was happing with me. He suggested that I go on a spirit quest and he said he would come with me if I wanted that he need to reconnect to his nijjite, the falcon. Well when he told me that I did some research. Flacons and my Petra mate for life. That would be awesome, my dreams are getting more and more intense and I always wake up sweating! My mom is starting to get curious and that is **not** good. She cannot know I am a ranger! She's started noticing the cuts and bruises luckily she stopped worrying when they stopped showing up! The power of make-up is wonderful really. It has done wonders. Dr. O mentioned it and it did the trick. The guys are lucky, their parents brush off stuff like that, mine don't. Well I need to stop writing and get some sleep. Night_

_Kira Ford_

Tommy happened to look at the clock and noticed that is was past midnight. He decided to stop for the night so he closed the journal, turned off the lights, and fell asleep thinking of our yellow ranger.

**AN I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING!**


	3. She Knows

**Chapter Three**

**He Knows**

Kira turned the last page of Tommy's journal and set it down shaking.

Tommy Oliver the man she had a crush on since she met liked her. 'DOCTOR THOMAS OLIVER LIKED HER' her mind screamed. The journal had dreams and visions he had had of her. So vivid and so fresh it scared her but she loved it. It gave her renewed hope, she knew he had her journal. It was the only way she could have wound up with his. They got them mixed up. Plan and simple really.

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered brightly.

"Kira. It's Dr." he paused thinking better of it "It's Tommy. I was wondering did my journal some how wind up in your bag?" he asked.

:"Yes. Did mine wind up in your bag?" she asked.

"Yes." Was his shaky reply.

Kira and Tommy were silent for a moment and then both spoke.

"We need to talk." They both said at the same time.

Kira and Tommy laughed nervously.

"Yes we do. Why don't we go to that new café in Reefside? Not many people know about it" Tommy said.

Kira shook her head yes then realized that Tommy couldn't see her.

:"That's fine with me Dr. O" she said into her morpher.

There was a pause on Tommy's end.

"Call me Tommy. I'll be there in an hour to pick you up. Tommy Out." He said as he cut off the connection.

Kira was shaking when she cut off her morpher. She was scared, happy, nervous all at the same time.

She then began to panic. What would she wear? Kira's rational mind kicked in. It was Tommy, why was she so worried? Yeah she liked him, yes he liked her, but they liked each other for who they where so Kira pulled out a pair of black pants and a black and yellow shirt and hopped into the shower.

Just as Kira was putting on the finishing touches to her make up her mother popped her head into her room.

"Kira honey, a young man by the name of Tommy is here for you." Her mother said. She turned to go out the door but stuck her head back in at the last minute. "If he's not yours can I have him?" he mother asked. Kira looked at her mother in shock for a second and then they both began to laugh. It was an old joke between mother and daughter.

Kira took one last look at herself in the mirror and then made her way downstairs to greet Tommy.

**End of Chapter Four**

AN: One more chapter in each story after this one and **Kira Ford's Journal **and **Tommy Oliver's Journal's** are complete! If you want a sequel let me know although it may be a while, it depends. 


	4. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

**Kira Ford's Journal**

**Tommy Oliver's Journal**

**Chapter Four: Will You Be My Boyfriend/Girlfriend**

Kira took a deep breath and walked down the stairs of her house and then into the living room/foyer where Tommy stood waiting.

"Kira" he said as he held his hand out for her. She looked surprised but she accepted it graciously. Tommy led her outside and around to the passenger side of the jeep opening the door for her and then going around and getting into the driver's seat, starting the car, and then pulling out of her drive way and heading towards the café he mentioned earlier

"Mind if I ask you something?" Tommy asked as he drove.

"You just did but ok" Kira said laughing.

"What would your mother say if she knew I wanted to date her little girl?" he said bluntly.

"First off, never go into a career that requires you to be subtle." She said smiling. "second, she wouldn't care seeing as her exact words when she came up to get me were 'If he's not yours can I have him?' so I don't think we'll have to worry about her." Kira said softly.

Tommy looked over at her and smiled reaching out with his right hand taking her left hand in his and brining it to his lips for a kiss.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Tommy asked softly.

Kira looked at him in surprise but then smiled.

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend. Will you be my boyfriend?" she asked

"Yes, Kira Ford, I will be your boyfriend." Tommy replied laughing at how silly they sounded.

"So we got our happy ending after all." Kira mused softly.

"Last line of the last entry of your journal." Was Tommy's quick reply. "We will live happily ever after."

"Second to last line of the next to last entry in your journal." Kira said laughing,

Tommy slowly pulled the car over to a shoulder on the side of the road and killed the ignition, and then turned to face Kira. Slowly his hand went out to move a lock of hair out of her face as their faces got closer together.

Fireworks exploded over head as they kissed the deepest and most meaningful kiss of their life.

**The End **

**AN: Next in the Forbidden Love Series is _For the Love of Crimson_ and _For the Love of Green_. I should have them up by Christmas. **


End file.
